Another Love Story: RP
Plot Station Square is having its annual new year' day festival and this is the first year Vexians will be able to attend and participate in the parade and activities. Heros like Sonic and others are all ready for the day, and so are odd balls like a certin mongoose from Vexia. Arrogant Yellow is back in station square to convince a certin girl to watch the night fireworks with him, but with all the chaos going around his chances look slim to none In this fun romance story Characters Sovash100's characters Thunder Punch Mimi the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Bird Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Mai the Maltese Tiger Jacob the Hedgehog Cloud the Meerkat Velena the Viper Rohan the Monkey ''Y-Tiger characters'' Venus the Leopard/Tiger Ruza the cat Raibyo the hedgehog Daemondan the hedgehog (Will add more) FroZenHyBrid Geo the Mongoose Blizzard the Cat Chapter 1: The Mission Fire Arm: *in a Mobian cafe sipping coffee* Can i get another cup please? Vernus: Co-Coming right up! *she carries another coffee cup to Fire Arm, she smiles sweetly.* He-Here you go! Fire Arm: *smiles as he takes it* Thank you. *he sips it* Are you ready for the parade? I heard you world's heros are going to show up. *he smiles* And even heros from other dimension, so a certin arrogant yellow may show up today. Rohan and Cloud show up and sit at a table next to them* Rohan: I heard Sonic may be here! Cloud: Yep. My world is full of heros. *smiles* But I heard your world's heros will be here too! Rohan: Yea! Like Mimi the Mighty, Blue Jay the Brave, Furious Fire, and-! Fire Arm: *cuts him off* And Arrogant Yellow. *he smiles looking at them* "Arrogant Yella? Huh, never heard of a name like that before. Care ta enlighten me mate?" A voice comes from another table, a green and white mongoose leanin back in a chair with his feet propped on the table. A hat shadowing the front of his face. Fire Arm: He's considerd a hero in our world and is *sighs* quite a handfull. He's also a mongoose like yourself. He may be a clown but he puts others befor him. *looks at Venus and smiles* Right Venus? Venus: *She looks to Fire arm, nodding quietly.* Mimi: *walks in with Lemony and Mai* Hey Fire Arm. this is where you were a- *sees Venus and gives a glare* "Ey, Mr. fire head, I was talkin to ya." He flicks a small pebble at Fire Arm before seeing the glare that Mimi gave Venus. "Hey there lady, what's with the glare yer givin the waitress ovah here?" Vernus: *she shivers and hides her face slightly.* I-I'll return back to-to you later, Fire Arm, wh-when you ne-need for co-coffee *she quicken her pace to the kitchen.* Lemony: Mimi! That was un callied for! *puffs out her cheeks in discust* Mai: *sits with Fire Arm and takes his coffee, ticking him off a bit* I would get mad too if my man was being swayed by another girl. *she smiles an evil smile* That's why I keep him on a tight leash~ *pulls out her chain* Fire Arm: *a sweatdrops as he looks baffled and freckled out* Poor poor Jacb. Lemony: hey, do you hear that? *outside you can her a camotion heading to the cafe* ???: Stupid Hedgehog! Get out of my way!! I'm the head Hero! ???: Pfff! Heck no! I've saved my world way more times! And that's why you're losing this race you yellow fur ball! ??? and ???: Why are we doing this again -_- *the door opens and Thunder Punch (Arrogant Yellow) and Sonic (Blue Blur) are stuck in the door bickering at each other; Tails and Blue Jay wait outside sighing, trying to also get in* Venus: *in the Kitchen, cutting some bread but squeaked in a bit of pain as she slightly cut her finger.* Not again... *she sighs to herself, frowning as she goes and cleans her finger* I'm so clumsy.... *she watch the water run*... Why me...? Sonic: *gets in* Ha! Beat ya "'Ey! Speedy gonzales one an two! Quit yer arguin." The mongoose stands up, now wearing an annoyed expression at being ignored. Sonic and Tunder Punch: What you say! *still at each other'so necks nut see Fire Arm in the background creaking kids knuckles so they mediator stop* Tail: *sighs* This is just dumb. *sees Cloud* Hey Cloud! *smiles as he walks over* Come on, we have to help judge flotes this year with the others. Cloud: *sighs* Ok. See Ya Rohan! Blue Jay: *sees Rohan and waves as he looks back to the now tired T.P* Why do you try T.P? I know you're one of Vexia's fastest but when you race sonic...you lose... Thunder Punch: *sighs and looks at Sonic; he gets on a table and points to him* One day Sonic I Will Beat You! *trips and falls off* Ouch! Sonic: *laughs but helps him up* Sure bud. One day. Well I got to go, I promised Amy and Cream i'ld help them with their float. *sighs but smiles* See Ya. *leaves* Thunder Punch: *sighs as he notices where he's at* Wait a minute....*his eyes squint* This seems familiar....Fire Arm drinking coffee...Mimi looks ticked....hmmm....thRees only a few places where that happens. *Blue Jay points to the sign outside* Blue Jay: *sighs* I'll give you a hint. *Yells out* Hi Venus! Thunder Punch: *his dull expression turns to embarrassment and flusterd* B-Blue! W-Why did you do that! *looks at a window and his hair is a mess, his gogoals are off, and he has dirt smudges on his face* Rohan: *nudges the white mongoose* unfortunately that is Arrogant Yellow. Venus: Huh? *bandages her finger and walks out of the kitchen* Ye-Yes? Blue Jay: Hi Venus! Thunder Punch: *smiles and blushes as he waves* H-Hey Venus. Fire Arm: *snikers as he holds Mimi back* Venus: O-Oh, H-Hello Thunder Punch, B-Blue Jay. Ho-Hope you two had a go-good day. *she bows, in her maid outfit.* Blue Jay: You look nice today Venus. *he nudges Thunder Punch forward* Dosent she T.P? Thunder Punch: *smiles brightly blushing extremely red* Y-You look nice t-today V-Venus Venus: *she blushes, trying to cover her face with her bangs.* Th-Thank you... "Trust me, Ah know him. Ah know the bird too." The mongoose looks at Mimi. "What's her beef wit the hybrid girl Ah wonder. She got some sort of one-sided crush?" Rohan: *whispers to him* Mimi sees Venus as her rival. She liked him since they were kids...it was kinda of a one sided relationship. *looks at Thunder Punch and Venus* But those two. I see something amazing over there. *smiles as he nudges Fire Arm; they both smile* Fire Arm: Hey T.P. I'm gonna head over to Daemondan, Ryaibyo, and Bolt. Keep it together! *grabs Mimi as they leave* Thunder Punch: *sighs and looks a bit annoyed* He's planing something and I don't like it....*he turns around and once again; he starts blushing and stuttering* T-That's my brother for Ya. "Poor girl. Ah'm sure she'll find someone else to love." He stands up and stretches until something pops. "Ah, that felt better." Venus: *blushing red as she nods* Ca-Can I take yo-your order? "Hm? Ya talkin tah me or ur lover boy ovah there?" The mongoose looks at Venus. Venus: *stays quiet at that response and goes into the kitchen once more.* "Oops, A-Ah didn't mean to be mean ma'am! Ah'm, sorry!" Thunder Punch & Blue Jay: *slides next to the mongoose* Really man? "Ah said Ah was sorry!" The mongoose hides his face with his hat. "Tho Ah suppose I could've kept mah mouth shut.." He stands up. "Sorry fer botherin ya, Ah'll leave." He walks out of the diner, walkin past Mimi and Fire Arm quickly. Some thudding is heard as he walks past them. "Sorry fer throwin the pebble at yer head." Rohan: *walks over* Hey T.P., remember about the mission. *he whispers to Blue Jay and Thunder Punch* Blue Jay: Oh yea! We gotta get goin! I'll get the other mongoose to help us out but untill then you stay here with Venus. Don't worry back up will be here soon! *he and Rohan leave* Thunder Punch: *blushes but sighs* Ok...thanks. *follows Venus into the kitchen* Um....Venus.. Would you care to hang with me untill the parade starts? *he smiles with a red face* The mongoose frowns. "Sheesh, ya hard of hearin there friend?" He taps Fire Arm's forehead. "Ah'm sure the nice lady here isn't, but you? Must be." Fire Arm: Ignoring people is what I do. Especially to ones who don't have maners. Mimi: *calming down* Just ignor him. Hi, I'm Mimi Hedgehog. Nice to meet you. So are you a friend of T.P's Venus: *Blushing a bit* O-Okay. Thunder Punch: *smiles brightly* Ok! Then let's go! *blushes as he grabs her hand and he rushes her out of her cafe* "He and Ah met each other at a concert he and the bird were goin to. But that's pretty much all there is to it." He tips his hat to her. "The name's Geode, but Ah'd prefer it if ya call me Geo." Venus: *blushes, following Thunder Punch* Chapter 2: Friendly Assistance Fire Arm: Well can you help us...um what's your name. That mongoose has set up a date and he wants us to help out with the set up. Back stage assistance as you would say. I'm heading over to meet up some twins to plan this out. Huh? What's that? Jacob: *walking with Daemondan, Raiybo, and Bolt heading their way* Daemondan: * He sighs as he looks to Raibyo* Raibyo: *wearng her biggest Grin as she whistles* Someone trying to date a female friend of mine!? *she starts laughing.* "Th'name's Geode. And sure, Ah'd be happy to help ya'll." Fire Arm: Nice to meet Ya Geode. *points to the crowd of people* These people here are Jacob, Raibyo, Daemondan and Bolt. I'm Fire Arm and this is Mimi. We're here to help Thunder Punch On his date with Venus. Bolt: Wait that's why we're here? *sighs* Even on my break I'm still working. *sees his cousin Mimi struggling and looks angered at the very thought; a sweatdrops as he sighs* Jacob: Thats what friends are for! Right? Anyway Raibyo, do you know what Venus likes? Thunder Punch isn't very smart at paying attention to girls and their likes. Geode puts his hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Best ta not think about it ma'am. 'Sides, you like him don't ya?" Mimi: *gets out of Fire Arm's hold* Pfffh! I'll help you guys. *she pouts* But in the end I'll marry him! Hmff! Rabiyo: *looks at Mimi* There there little upset girl, anyway. *looks at Jacob* Venus loves cute things, sweets, and pretty much this fair going on. Daemondan: *He sighs a bit.* Venus also loves the roses as well... Raibyo: *grins* Oh, yea! "Ah can honestly say this miss Mimi. If ya want Thunder Punch to truly be happy, then let him be with the Venus gal." Geode scratches his ear. Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:Funny Roleplays Category:Funny